


And Your Bird Can Sing

by tocasia



Series: Our Shining Past [8]
Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: AU, Gen, Sephiroth and Zack friendship, Shinra HQ, Silly, stereotypical retail woes, white chocobo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-04
Updated: 2017-07-04
Packaged: 2018-11-23 11:16:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11401407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tocasia/pseuds/tocasia
Summary: Guess who's manning the 2nd floor Shinra HQ item shop today?(71. bird, breaking away) for Seph&Zack Friendship 100 Themes





	And Your Bird Can Sing

**Potion** \- 50 gil

**Phoenix Down -** 300 gil

**Antidote -** 80 gil

**Tent -** 500 gil 

That was the inventory of the shop on the second floor of Shinra Headquarters. Sephiroth stood behind the counter. He decided he'd be more careful about choosing his random missions in the future. Was this something assigned to SOLDIER on a regular basis? Shouldn't he know? It seemed odd.

Well, he'd play the part.

* * *

She had her headphone volume turned up WAY TOO LOUD.

It was the music from Chocobo Square in the Gold Saucer.

Sephiroth would soon realize that it was time to raise the wages of the clerks who worked retail.

The woman looked like she was finally ready to pay, when she exclaimed, "Hey! What did you do with my white chocobo?"

This was going to be an interesting day. "Chocobo?"

"Fluffybums Chocofeather the Third. He's about this big... He was right here just a moment ago. He follows me everywhere! He's such a darling," she cooed.

"Sorry Ma'am. I haven't seen him." It was true. "He must've made a break for it." Smart bird, if it even existed.

She became indignant. "You'd think Shinra could afford to hire some _responsible_ employees. Honestly! I've had a better experience shopping in the slums! And your selection here is pathetic. Do I have to wait til the end of the world for my order to come in?"

"Hmm."

She paused in her tirade and sighed heavily.

Not one to miss an opportunity, Sephiroth said, "Will that be all?" Please let that be all.

"Since that's all you have... yes. Just a minute while I find my coupon." She took her time digging through a gaudy, tasteless handbag. Was she doing this on purpose? He tried to give her the benefit of the doubt.

She was holding up the line. Which would it be... Fire, Ice, or Bolt? No... too many witnesses.

"Oops, I left it at home. You mailed it to me, though. Look it up in the computer."

"Sorry Ma'am. You have to have the physical copy to get your discount. Company policy."

She raised her voice so the entire room could hear her. "The nerve! Don't you know who I am? I demand to speak to your manager at once!"

At that, Sephiroth lost it. He started laughing, as did some of the people in line. "Trust me, you do _not_ want to escalate this further. If you'll kindly step out and wait at the front desk, I'll make the necessary calls to find your chocobo. If you do _anything_ else, I'll certainly be held responsible, but I won't care."

She huffed and flounced out. Phew, that was close.

He pulled out his phone. "Zack. There's a small white chocobo loose in the building. Find it, capture it, and bring it to the first floor lobby _immediately._ " Grateful for the 'Yes sir!', he turned his attention back to the line.

"Next!"

A man with a gun arm wanted to buy some phoenix downs.

* * *

It sounded like an emergency. Zack hurried to his apartment and checked the expiration date on the greens in his freezer. Good, they hadn't gone bad. They thawed out nicely in the microwave. He filled his pockets, equipped his Chocobo Lure materia, and began his search on the third floor.

No small white chocobo here. A quick glance was all it took for him to decide it wasn't on the almost-endless staircase, either. Okay, onward to the fourth floor. He had to wait for the elevator.

Ding! The door opened. No one was standing there, so he stepped inside.

"Wark!"

Whoa, it _was_ tiny! "Hey! Didn't see you there, little fella!"

It must have smelled the greens, because it launched itself at him and he had to twist to avoid its sharp beak and claws.

"Hungry, are we? Here you go. Who's a good bird then? You are! Yes, you are!" Zack knelt down non-threateningly and ruffled the feathers under its chin. There was a gem-studded collar around its neck. A green stone fell into his hand. What's this? Contain materia?

How cute! The chocobo was asleep, tired from its adventure. He scooped it up in his arms.

"Target acquired, Seph."

"Get down here and give it to the woman with the fuchsia shirt in the lobby who looks like she wants to kill someone."

Well, Seph was the world's foremost expert on that look, and Zack was very familiar with it. "Already on it, sir!" He pushed the button in the elevator.

* * *

That situation resolved, Sephiroth shooed the other customers out and went on break. Indefinitely.


End file.
